


promise

by AtomicDonuts394



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author cant tag, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicDonuts394/pseuds/AtomicDonuts394
Summary: Mondo opens the door and suddenly, forgets how to breathe.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was some death angst i whipped up last nigh n am probably gonna write a part 2 of. Also I posted this on my alt account bc my irl friends have my main and im feeling both proud and self conscious about this one. So yeah.  
> Enjoy!!

Mondo opens the door and suddenly, forgets how to breathe.

The body is lied out in front of him, blood staining white in an unfamiliar display and pooling onto the floor beneath.

_Why?_ Is on the tip of his tongue, why would anyone do this? Why to him, he did nothing but try and bring everyone together, Why not himself instead? Why kill the person here who deserved to live more than anyone? Someone who was going to change the world. Why why why?!

His knees hit the tile with a thud, pain shooting through his body that he doesn’t flinch at.

Voices are muffled in his ears, a scream coming from somewhere behind him that sounds like a whisper compared to what he’s holding back.

Everything is painfully still, his mind going quiet as his eyes met the others wide and bloodshot ones.

He looked terrified, like he didn’t want to go, like he’d pled to anyone out there to save him (and little did he know if he’d done one thing different, he could’ve), he looked like a lifeless doll you’d find in a creepy antique shop and the immediate realization that he was in that fear as he died shot another pain through his heart. If Mondo wasn’t completely frozen, he’d reach out and close his eyes, not that it mattered, the image was engraved in his head, but it was about the comfort of not having to see his best friend, his boyfriend, like that. 

_Maybe if I closed his eyes I could just imagine he was sleeping._

Suddenly, Kyoko makes a move to touch his body, and Mondo sends her across the room.

“Don’t _fucking_ touch him,” He spits at the stoic girl, Chihiro and Makoto helping her off the floor.

“Mondo!!”

“What the hell man?!”

Kyoko stands, dusting her skirt off and turning to the others.

“It’s alright,” She says in her usual tone. “Owada’s probably feeling a lot right now, I think it’s best we leave them alone for a minute.”

Without another word, she steps out of the room, ushering the others to follow.

The second the door clicks shut, Mondo chokes out a sob.

“God, T-Taka— Taka!!” He cries, leaning over and taking him in his arms, cradling him close, more tears falling as he buried his head in the other’s hair.

He’s cold, unfamiliarly cold, is this what dead bodies always feel like? How long was he here for? He clearly suffered—

Mondo lets another noise escape and realizes too late it’s a scream.

“I’m sorry— I’m so fucking sorry,” He chokes out, leaning back and taking a final glance at his eyes before reaching up and shutting them. “This wasn’t— why did this haveta happen to you?”

There isn’t much else to do then sob, pouring his emotions out while alone in the room, thankful the others won’t see him like this, it was fitting weirdly, the only other person to see him anything close to this was the one he was holding right now.

“I promise,” He stutters, putting his forehead against the others. “I promise i’ll make whoever did this to you pay.”

And that was a promise he’d have no problem keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short, hope y’all enjoyed, feel free to leave feedback!!


End file.
